


No need for decisions

by Dudette_Mal



Series: Yoreki drabble-y shorties [14]
Category: Karneval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with silver Yogi was <i>thrilling</i> in a way, being with Yogi wasn't, and Gareki just couldn't get enough of it. But he knew, he should stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No need for decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on Tumblr.

The first time, he kissed him, there was a fight. Not in him, nor in Yogi nor in Yogi’s silver counterpart. But down there on the ground, not in the highs they were, up, up over the clouds, so close to the Second Ship.

And still so far away from any kind of responsibility.

_Thrilling_ was the way Gareki would describe it, if anybody had ever asked. Goosebumps were on his arms as the silver haired version of his boyfriend kissed him possessively.

He kissed back just as eager, the thrill of battle not yet to have left his boiling blood, hands in the hair pulling the mouth back on his.

Gareki was quite certain, he wouldn’t have been able to fly on his own if he had let go of him right there. Lips slightly bruising as their kiss quite probably involved more teeth than any kiss _Yogi_ had ever given him.

Just the right bit of brutally Gareki had always _missed_ with Yogi.

* * *

 

The second time, they were up in the air vents, officially playing hide-and-seek with Nai, unofficially making out. Gareki’s back was pressed against the metallic wall, hands pulling harshly on Yogi’s silver locks. Yogi just bit harder on his already bruised lips. And Gareki couldn’t help himself. He moaned.

His affair, his paramour, Gareki wasn’t sure anymore, stopped running his hands hungrily over Gareki’s lithe body and grinned. “Can we play?” he asked, almost childish. Gareki knew it was wrong as he nodded, he knew if anyone ever learnt of this, he would be screwed.

“Why the fucking hell not?” Gareki answered and bit Yogi’s lip harshly, feeling the perilous grin widening.

“Knew you’d say that, Gareki- _kun_!” he exclaimed, almost chatty, and Gareki almost squeaked when Yogi’s hand slipped into his trousers (though gladly his voice didn’t betray him). “How loud do you think we can be? With little Nai still running around below?”

Gareki grinned slightly. “Do you really think, you’ll be able to make me scream?”

* * *

 

Gareki sat next to Yogi’s bed, carefully brushing a golden lock from his forehead and sighed. Thoughts sliding back to the short frenzy he had earlier. How could he even have thought it would have been a good decision?

He sighed again, taking Yogi’s hand and pressing it as he mumbled, “I love you, Yogi…” His stomach flipped slightly and he bit on his bottom lip.

Had that really been worth the short termed pleasure?

Why was he even feeling bad, it had still been _Yogi_. Just less like Yogi.

He closed, his eyes and pressed his forehead carefully against Yogi’s hand. “I’m sorry…” he mumbled, guilty, “I’m so so sorry…”

* * *

 

Yogi was watching him from across the room, a guilty expression clearly visible in the kind eyes. And Gareki swallowed before averting his eyes. Yogi shouldn’t look like that. Yogi hadn’t done anything wrong. Yogi couldn’t even do something wrong, not now, not ever.

It was all him, who did everything in their precious relationship wrong.

* * *

 

It was just a few nights later, the first night after the silver accident, that Gareki spend in Yogi’s room when Yogi fell silent. Gareki waited for a moment, maybe Yogi had fallen asleep already?

Except, that couldn’t be. He still felt Yogi’s thumb drawing small circles on his hip. Thus he turned around, looking at Yogi. “What’s up?” he then asked, simply.

Yogi shook his head slightly, but then said, “I keep dreaming about you…”

“And that is bad how?” Gareki inquired gently.

“I keep dreaming about us…” and the last part was so softly mumbled and further hushed by the pillow, Gareki, to his very frustration, couldn’t understand.

He took a deep breath, calming his nerves slightly as he asked, “Could you repeat that?”

But Yogi’s voice was almost shy. “It’s really embarrassing…”

“I’m your _boyfriend_ , Yogi, you can tell me everything”, Gareki told him, though he could almost guess what this was about. “All your innocent and dirty little secrets”, he teased a bit.

And Gareki could see Yogi blushing even more. “Al—alright… I keep dreaming about… making love to you?”

“Are you asking me that?” Gareki then asked, slightly confused. Hating how his actions made Yogi feel bad and how he couldn’t even apologize for it.

“Were does making love start…? I—I mean where is the line between making out and making love?” Yogi then encountered.

Gareki swallowed audible. “I corrupted your innocence, didn’t I?”, he mumbled as he brushed though Yogi’s golden locks, “I’m sorry…”

Yogi blinked. “How could you be responsible for my dreams?” But then quickly added, “Besides being my boyfriend of course…”

He shook his head and leaned over to press a soft kiss on Yogi’s soft lips. “Just… just so you know, we can ha—make love”, he corrected himself immediately, “whenever you’re ready. I don’t mind.”

He could feel how Yogi’s breath caught.

* * *

 

He couldn’t believe how fucking stupid Circus could be. Gareki’s teeth grinded as he marched through the halls of the Research Tower, emitting an aura murderous enough for nurses, fighter and other doctors to step aside. Report still in his hand, signed by someone whose name was blurry for Gareki but already on his personal hit list.

Gareki opened the door loud enough for everyone close to him to flinch in surprise including Yogi who was just behind the door. “Yogi”, Gareki breathed out, relieved. “How—“ He stopped talking, closing the door and sealing it with his identity card before stepping close to his boyfriend.

“I didn’t dream it”, Yogi told him, clearly conflicted. “I didn’t…” His hands grabbed Gareki’s coat tightly. “I didn’t dream it, Gareki, right?”

He opened his mouth but then bit on his lip as he shook his head. “You didn’t dream it… I’m sorry, Yogi…” Gareki told him and pulled him into a comforting hug. “I wish…”

“You still love me, right? Even if I’m…” and his voice got softer and softer with every word, “…a monster…”

Gareki’s heart almost broke. “You’re **_not_ ** a monster, Yogi. How can you even think about that?” He slipped on the bed and pulled Yogi awkwardly on his lap to press him a little bit closer. “Of course I love you, I just…”

Yogi nodded slightly, understanding, “You couldn’t decide between the two of us, right?” he mumbled softly and pressed his face into Gareki’s neck. “You don’t have to, not anymore…”

“I know, he disappeared…,” Gareki responded, pressing soft kisses on Yogi’s golden hair.

Suddenly his back collided with the bed and Yogi was sitting on top of him, pressing him down. “I didn’t disappear!” Yogi told him, sounding almost angry and Gareki could have sworn he saw the eyes changing to red for a short moment.

He was astonished. Glad. Confused. “You meant… you’re one now? Or did the border between your personalities melt?” he asked, poking Yogi’s cheek curiously.

Yogi opened his mouth, just to close it again and pressed it against roughly Gareki’s. “Don’t care”, he then answered, “I have no idea.”

Gareki hummed approving as he pulled Yogi closer again, sweet gentle Yogi, kissed him as if he wanted to _consume_ him which, he found himself realizing, was oddly alluring and downright sexy.

Yogi bit on his bottom lip, displaying a domination he never had, and Gareki was curious – curious once again. How far would Yogi carry this? A hand tangled with Gareki’s expensive shirt, then slipped underneath.

Gareki could feel the arousal in his body and bit hard enough on Yogi’s lip for him to back off, looking at him like a beaten puppy. “Stop”, Gareki told him, carefully catching breath.

“But…” Yogi started, but stopped talking and sighed softly. “I see…”

“No”, Gareki contradicted. ”You don’t. If we would carry this on, it would lead to _making love_ , you lovable idiot.” He sat up and straightened his shirt. “And while I _like_ the idea this isn’t the nicest environment for your first time. A comfortable and controlled environment would be better for that.” He stood up and offered his hand to Yogi. “You coming?”

Yogi blinked, still confused and slightly cutely blushing. “To where?” he asked though, barely sounding confused.

“My room of course, what did you think?” Gareki answered, clearly amused. “It does fit the criteria _much_ better than a hospital room in the mental ward.”

Yogi nodded slightly as he took Gareki’s hand and let himself be pulled on his feet. “That’s right?”

“Is that a question, lieutenant Yogi?” Gareki teased slightly and Yogi smiled at him again.”

“No, it really isn’t.” But just before Gareki pulled his ID card though the slot to unseal the door again, Yogi pulled him back. “Thank you, Gareki.”

“Pft. Not for getting laid, I’d have to be thankful you share your debut with me”, he responded, good natured.

“I mean for loving me”, Yogi clarified gently.

“What’s there not to love about you?” Gareki asked, “I could fill whole notebooks about lovable _Yogi_ things.”

Yogi looked at their intertwined fingers, not used to hearing Gareki being quite so affectionate and honest about his feelings. It made his heart flutter with happiness. Utter and pure happiness. “All of me…” Yogi mumbled and bit his lip, “Most only saw something good in one side of me.”

Gareki squeezed his hand, “And here I was sure you would be mad if you ever found out. I had sleepless nights thinking whether that counted as _cheating_.”

But then Yogi laughed softly and Gareki turned around. “I really love you, Gareki-kun”, he told him. “And you don’t have to worry about what side of me you love ever again, I promise!”

He felt as if a boulder was lifted from his shoulders, even though a tiny bit of guilt was still left. “I love you too…” he mumbled, just shy of a smile.


End file.
